


No cutting

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordspain, cucumber and snatch.





	No cutting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been slow on writing and even slower on posting my drabbles. This is for sterekdrabbles words from July 30.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176734366837).)

“Nope,” Derek said and snatched the knife Stiles was about to grab. “No cutting for you.”

“Hey, rude!”

“I want to actually _eat_ this cucumber, not throw it away because it’s covered in blood.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Stiles repeated. “That was _once_! And I healed it right after.”

“You were crying because it hurt so much, I don’t care that you healed it, no crying before dinner.”

“Aaw, it’s almost like you actually care,” Stiles said and his asshole husband patted his head.

“A little bit, maybe. Mostly I’m just hungry.” Derek grinned, but he did lean in for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
